


Here Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is gone and the sheets still smell like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Without You

" _Jean, I'm right here," Marco whispers. It almost feels like a dream, or a nightmare rather. The right side of Marco's body starts to dissolve and disappear, blood spilling out. Jean tries to scream, puts all of his might into it, but no sound comes out._

Jean's eyes shoot open as he lets out a heart-wrenching sob. His arms are wrapped tight around his pillow, the one that _still_ carries Marco's scent. Even after the 17 times that he's washed it. It still smells like vanilla and cheap cologne. It smells of _him_ and it's driving Jean crazy. He's thought of burning it or throwing it away but something in him won't let Marco go.

Marco has been dead for 6 months and here Jean is still heartbroken. Maybe he should have avoided him, then it wouldn't hurt as much. Then they would've never fallen in love and Jean wouldn't have sobbed as he watched that titan bite into Marco, the screams echoing in his mind. He can never forget those _screams_ , they're in all of his nightmares.

Tears roll down Jean's face, dripping down onto the sheets. The ones that still smell like Marco. He's going insane and he doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to deal with this. He buries his face into the pillow and pulls the blankets over his head. The sound of his shaky breathing echoes through the room as his eyes drift closed. He falls into a deep sleep with memories of Marco flashing through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was sad and I'm terribly sorry.


End file.
